ultimateclonewarsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ares Nighracer
Ares Nighracer was a young male Human who lived as a Jedi Master during the golden years of the Galactic Republic. He had two brothers in secret named Talkos Nighracer and Atlas Nighracer. He was born on Felucia and raised there until the Jedi took him to the temple at the age of three. He then was taken by Atton Gonkstation Atton Gonkstation as his apprentice. After becoming a fully realized Jedi Knight Ares took Tao Shandae as his apprentice. After the Clone Wars broke out Ares was promoted to Jedi General. As the Clone Wars progressed, Ares married http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Astris_Silverrook?action=edit&redlink=1%7CAtris Silverrook and was soon cursed and turned to the Dark Side. He then took the name of Darth Tortuous. Many months afterward he regained his true power. He was so strong in the Force he had the ability to control fire, water, and air when he was in his "Jedi State". His greatest fear was that one day his own power would kill him in the middle of his ultimate duel. Biography Early Life Ares Nighracer, a young and powerful Human male, was born on Felucia many years before the pan-galactic Clone Wars which was fought between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independant Systems. His mother was May Nighracer, a Dark Jedi who betrayed the Order and fled to Felucia for peace. His father was a deep space explorer named Wilks Nighracer. As a very young child, (before three to be exact), his father would take him on hunting trips. After long days searching for food, his mother would read to her son bed time stories. During the weekends May would help him practice his Force talents for many hours. This schedule would continue to presume until young Ares was three. Invasion of Felucia Once three, young Nighracer's skills with the Force grew stronger. Strong enough to be sensed by others. While this happened, Republic Intelligence finally found the location of May Nighracer. Due to this fact, Intell warned the Jedi High Council. Soon the council sent a Jedi Strike Team to infiltrate Felucia and arrest May for betraying the Order. While this happened May was helping young Ares train more. Once she saw a Jedi Cruiser land near their peaceful hut, she warned her son to stay where he was. While the future Jedi sat and practiced his Force Pushing, May dueled the strike team but lost horribly due to the many numbers of Jedi. After the arrest of Ares' mother, the Jedi searched the home. They came across Wilks but let him pass. Then they found Ares. One Jedi, the leader of the strike team named Atton Gonkstation sensed the Force in him. Surprised, Atton was in an inner conflict with himself to take the boy for testing or let him stay with his father.Andrew Phasebomber, who was currently the Jedi Padawan of Atton stated that Ares was only a child. After this Atton asked the father if he could take Ares to the Jedi Temple for testing. Wilks, then replied that it would be an honor. After this Atton took the very young child to Coruscant. Category:Jedi Category:Mandalorians